As LCD, LED and PDP TVs are developed and distributed passing the era of cathode-ray tube TV, TVs are promptly increased in size and provided with input and output terminals of various specifications to receive and play back video and audio signals transmitted from a game console, a set-top box, a video player, a smartphone or the like, not simply viewing a program transmitted from a broadcasting station.
Furthermore, TVs are diversely utilized, such as directly connecting to the Internet and doing Internet searches or streaming videos or music through the Internet.
TVs are combined with diverse peripheral devices and utilized for various purposes recently as described above, and there is a problem in that the outer appearance is spoiled as the power cables and signal cables of diverse peripheral devices including the TV are complicatedly and dizzily tangled around the TV, and it is difficult to clean the area since dusts are piled up around the tangled cables.